


Two Words

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, based on a gifset
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Es Stiles en la ducha, la voz de Stiles susurrando las dos palabras que ha estado repitiendo desde que Derek entró al vestuario."Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ..."





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984604) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 
  * A translation of [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984604) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Derek no sabe por qué entra en el vestuario. Es tarde, el juego de lacrosse es largo, y sólo porque no vio Stiles salir no significa que no lo hizo.

Ni siquiera está dentro de la puerta antes de que pueda oír el sonido de la ducha, el agua salpicando contra el suelo. Y justo debajo de eso, una voz, suave y continua, aunque Derek no puede entender lo que está diciendo.

En silencio, se mete en el vestuario y camina por las filas, finalmente se instala en el último banco antes de las duchas. Los armarios tapan su vista, pero no necesita ver. Incluso a través del olor a sudor y suministros de limpieza y el agua de la ducha, él conoce el olor de Stiles. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Es Stiles en la ducha, la voz de Stiles susurrando las dos palabras que ha estado repitiendo desde que Derek entró en el vestuario.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."

La voz de Stiles se agrieta y la respiración de Derek se apodera. No debería estar aquí, debería alejarse, darle a Stiles la privacidad que obviamente quiere.

Y sin embargo, no puede.

Él no puede alejarse, no cuando se recuerda tan vívidamente arrodillado en el agua, la letanía de lo siento golpeando en su propia mente. Recuerda la mano de Stiles en su hombro, agarrándose, el implícito estoy aquí.

No era mucho, no en contra de la marea abrumadora de la pena, pero era algo. Un ancla. Un recordatorio de que Derek no estaba solo.

Es un favor que puede devolver ahora.

Agarra una toalla y espera junto al banco hasta que el agua se detiene, y luego camina hacia la ducha y sostiene la toalla. Él mantiene su mirada concentrada en los casilleros, pero escucha una respiración aguda y sabe que Stiles lo ha visto.

La toalla es quitada de su mano. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?"

Derek se encoge de hombros. "No mucho."

"El juego ha terminado hace una hora."

"Lo sé."

"-Pensé que te habíamos quitado tus malos hábitos" -murmura Stiles, pero su voz es demasiado inestable, demasiado suave o demasiado aguda por turnos, para que salga como la broma que sin duda quiere.

"Está bien", dice Derek.

"No, no lo está." La respiración de Stiles es dura. "-Vas a ser arrestado si sigues acechando alrededor del vestuario de los chicos. De nuevo, podría añadir."

Derek finalmente se vuelve para mirar a Stiles, que envuelve la toalla alrededor de su cintura y está mirando a Derek ahora, mirando como si fuera algún tipo de defensa. Tal vez sería, si Derek no pudiera ver el enrojecimiento en sus ojos, escuchar los temblores en cada una de sus respiraciones.

No sabe qué decir; las palabras sólo se sienten como si estuvieran enredadas entre su mente y su lengua, por lo que hace lo único que puede pensar. Él acorta la distancia entre ellos y apoya su mano en el hombro desnudo de Stiles. Tentativo al principio, pero aunque Stiles se pone rigido, no intenta sacudir a Derek.

Derek apretó. "Está bien", repite.

El rostro de Stiles se arruga por una fracción de segundo antes de que él se recupere por la ira. "No, no lo está." Se acerca a Derek, con los ojos brillantes. "No está bien, Derek, nada está bien, no ha estado bien para... para... y no puedes venir aquí y decir esa mierda cuando no es verdad, no es, es--"

Golpea el pecho de Derek, lo suficientemente duro como para hacerle daño, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se mueva. Derek se debate si agarrar la muñeca de Stiles y sostenerlo, pero no, simplemente se queda dónde está.

"No está bien." Stiles escupe la palabra como si estuviera envenenada, lo golpea con otro puñetazo. "No está bien, no lo está, no lo está, es..."

El tercer puñetazo golpea de nuevo, pero esta vez Stiles no retrocede. En cambio, cae hacia delante, y aunque Derek lo espera, todavía se sorprende cuando Stiles aterriza contra él con un sollozo ahogado.

Envuelve un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Stiles y levanta el otro para apoyar su mano en la nuca del cuello de Stiles, lo mantiene cerca.

La única indicación de que Stiles está llorando es la forma en que sus hombros se estremecen, y las suaves y temblorosas respiraciones que toma. Aun así, es fuerte para los oídos de Derek, parece resonar en el silencio del vestuario.

Derek solo lo mantiene más apretado, cierra los ojos y deja a Stiles romperse. Por ahora, puede ser fuerte para que Stiles no tenga que serlo.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecen allí, pero es lo suficientemente largo como para que Stiles pare lentamente de temblar.

"-Nadie lo entiende" -dice Stiles, con la voz húmeda y amortiguada contra la camisa de Derek-.

"-Lo sé" -dijo Derek-. "He estado allí. Todavía lo estoy, algunos días." Es bastante seguro que Stiles sabe sobre la primera parte. No está tan seguro de saber lo segundo.

"¿Sí?"

Derek asiente con la cabeza. "Sabes, si alguna vez - si lo necesitas, el loft está siempre abierto. Y no lo digo porque tengas una llave."

Los hombros de Stiles se sacuden de nuevo, pero esta vez es por la risa. Se aparta, mira a Derek a los ojos. No parece tan frágil como se veía antes, pero todavía hay una vulnerabilidad que lastima el corazón de Derek.

"-¿Está abierto ahora?" -pregunta Stiles con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

"Por supuesto."

Stiles se relaja un poco, como si un peso acabara de desaparecer de él, y la comisura de su boca se contrae. "Bueno. Estupendo. Voy a, solo," él engancha su pulgar sobre su hombro, "iré a cambiarme y llamar a mi papá, hacerle saber que estaré un rato."

Derek se sienta en el banquillo. "Esperaré."

La sonrisa de Stiles es breve y pequeña, pero es genuina, y se aprieta más fuertemente la toalla alrededor de su cintura y regresa a los casilleros. Derek mantiene sus oídos abiertos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Stiles que se desvanecen mientras se aleja.

Y entonces lo oye, dos palabras pronunciadas entre los casilleros, lo suficientemente calladas como para que nunca las hubiera oído si no fuera un hombre lobo.

"Gracias."


End file.
